The present invention relates to preparation of bread products, particularly to products which may be heated by microwaves to be ready-to-eat, and to treatments of starch material to prepare products with treatments which include treatments of starch material with a carbohydrase and with heat to gelatinize starch.
It is known that the texture of traditional breading products deteriorates when they are heated by microwave. The reason for this is that, in these products, during heating by microwave, the distribution of the water content is heterogeneous and these products consequently have a rubbery texture which is hard to chew and a surface which is either soggy or dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,614 describes, on the one hand, a premix, and on the other hand, a mix, in dried form, which are intended to be added to ingredients traditionally used in the manufacture of breading products. On account of the addition of this premix or of this mix, these breading products can be heated by microwave. The premix comprises 0-20 parts by weight of milk powder, 7-55 parts by weight of fat and 0-5 parts by weight of powdered whole egg. 22-55 parts by weight of durum wheat flour and 0-20 parts by weight of dextrose are then incorporated into this premix. The mix described comprises 46-80 parts by weight of flour, 4-22 parts by weight of fat, 6-11 parts by weight of proteins, 0-12 parts by weight of dextrose, 0-12 parts by weight of sugar, 0-3 parts by weight of corn starch, 0-3 parts by weight of monoglycerides and/or lecithin, 0-3 parts by weight of salt and 0-2 parts by weight of micro-crystalline cellulose. In the preparation of this mix, the proteins and the fat are combined, after which the flour and the other ingredients are added.